


Bayonetta's Multiverse Madness

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Poll Stories [11]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: (For One Scene) - Freeform, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Humor, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Bayonetta’s gotten a glimpse at the many worlds that exist parallel to her own, and who might reside there. Now, it’s time for her to be proactive in searching out other people to mingle with. And by mingle, she means “fuck”, and by “fuck”, she mostly means “dominate.”
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta)/Multiple Characters
Series: Poll Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820980
Kudos: 7





	Bayonetta's Multiverse Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my [Poll One-Shot Stories work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747037?view_full_work=true), and has been posted separately for ease of navigation and tagging.

Bayonetta had a singular, all-encompassing problem.

She was bored. More specifically, she was bored and _horny_. And for all her charm, all her sass, all her sway...there wasn’t exactly any way for her to deal with it in her own world. Not easily, and not without regrets.

But what if there was a way to go further beyond? A way to reach out for those who interested her the most, and indulge herself with them, consequence-free? Once, she might’ve dismissed such ideas as impossible, even for her, but she’d gotten more than a few chances to learn just how little was off-limits to her. Being an Umbran Witch had its perks, eternal sanctity of her soul aside, and dipping between the human world, Paradiso, Inferno, and the weave of Purgatorio in the middle had given her peeks at some of the other realities that were layered atop those she called her own. And some of what she had seen excited her a great deal indeed.

Endless worlds, endless wonder...and an endless number of people for her to enjoy. All right, perhaps not an _infinite_ number, and she would not cavort with them all, but there were enough, and they could scratch her itch.

These enterprises promised to yield great rewards indeed.

* * *

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Bayonetta teased, watching the other woman crawl up to her on all fours.

She was a lithe thing, wearing little more than a bra to adorn her tits, torn pantyhose to complement her thong, and mismatched leather gloves and boots. Bayonetta might have thought her as little more than another strumpet, clad in too little for no good reason at all, flaunting her body as if the stares she got thrilled her.

Of course, the truth was a lot harsher...but not much less idiotic, if she thought so herself. Sure, it wasn’t this sniper’s fault that she breathed through her skin, but the quirks of her parasite had to be some sort of sick joke. Then again, Bayonetta had seen much less ridiculous twists of fate. A witch clad in hair probably seemed just as stupid to someone from this world.

Quiet, as she appeared to be called, was true to her name, and true to her sorrow. She didn’t respond to Bayonetta, even as she reached her partner’s feet and wrapped her arms around Bayonetta’s ankles. Her brown locks, smooth and silky, swayed as she looked up at the witch, eyes silently pleading for permission.

“Of course, pet.” Bayonetta chuckled, leaning back in her chair and feeling the air caress her legs as the suit around her crotch retreated towards her beehive locks, exposing the plush, silky whiteness of her inner thighs, the withdrawing locks directing Quiet’s gaze to Bayonetta’s crotch. A smooth, tight pussy awaited the sniper, unadorned and elegant, the only indication of the witch’s excitement visible in the hardened bud at the tip of her lower lips.

Quiet had relinquished her will to Bayonetta easily. Almost _too_ easily, but she had no cause to doubt the mute’s willingness to serve. She seemed the quiet, submissive type, cowed by her sadness and reluctant to take charge. The perfect first conquest for Bayonetta’s appetites.

“Serve me, dear.” She whispered down, and lifted her hips to let her rear lift off of the wood. Quiet slipped forward with her tongue and lips, gently sliding the former in and around the inside of Bayonetta’s slit, worming uneasily. Clearly, Quiet hadn’t done this before, but she seemed willing to learn, and was putty in Bayonetta’s hands.

“There we go...that’s a good girl.” Bayonetta murmured, reaching down to stroke Quiet’s hair, twirling a strand between two white-gloved fingers. “I don’t have to ask you what to do next, do I?”

No, she didn’t. Quiet nodded, closing her eyes and humming with her lips locked around Bayonetta’s clit, sending undulating vibrations up her mistress’s crotch. The witch bit her lip to avoid hissing in delight as the warmth bloomed upward from between her legs, leaving her chest flushed with the pounding of her heart.

And then Quiet reached a thumb up to nudge Bayonetta’s exposed asshole, prodding the tight bud ever so gently as it lay vulnerable beneath the pussy she was servicing. _That_ forced a grunt out of Bayonetta at the double-dose of stimulation, and she grabbed Quiet’s hair a little bit harder when the thumb dipped inside and circled her backdoor.

Bayonetta came with a little roll of her waist as she pushed Quiet further onto her slit, rear end clenching on Quiet’s intruding digit. A little shudder coursed through her as she throbbed and tensed around her pet’s attentions, and when she was finally done, she allowed the sniper to rise.

“I will help you forget, Quiet. My dear, sweet little pet.” Bayonetta smiled almost warmly as she pulled Quiet into a kiss, her hand moving down to sneak between the other woman’s thong and her skin. She had earned a release, after denying one to herself while she serviced Bayonetta. Such a sad woman deserved a mistress who would treasure her...even as she held the leash.

* * *

Most angels were terrifying, ineffable, incomprehensible to human eyes. Bayonetta was hardly a human, but even she had to pause when she saw just how bizarre the warriors of Paradiso could be. Some of them made demons look like toys or children’s drawings.

This was no such angel. He had neither power nor strangeness, but he did have some things she wanted. A youthful, energetic spirit, an easily subdued temperament, and a stiff, eager cock.

“L...Lady Palutena will get you for this, evil witch!” Pit stammered, lips trembling as Bayonetta bounced on his dick. She was squatting, her gun-heels pinning his arms to the floor while she slammed her pussy on and off him, licking her lips as she watched him struggle vainly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, little man. But I _kill_ angels, so be glad you’re cute enough that I want something else.” She grinned even as his struggling weakened with every passing second. Her tits heaved and swung with every jump atop him, her hands pressing down onto his chest to stifle his movements. Every time her cunt clenched on him, he whimpered and fought just a little bit less.

“I...I’m not little! I’m the most powerful warrior...in all of Skyworld, the captain of the Goddess’s army! You won’t get away with this!” Even as he spoke, Pit couldn’t stop himself from yelping and yowling, every outburst a follow-up to another _slam_ of Bayonetta’s butt down onto his thighs, another _squelch_ of her pussy around his dick. 

“No, I think I will. And I think you’ll enjoy it, pretty boy.” Bayonetta licked her lips, feeling his balls, so tight and firm, slap against the underside of her ass every time she felt him bottom out. 

“N...never!” Pit said, even as he felt himself start to thrust upward to meet her motions, his pelvis slamming against the bottom of her thighs when their bodies met with a _clap_. His body looked like it was out of his control...but Bayonetta doubted he’d ever acknowledge it. 

That wouldn’t stop her from teasing him.

“Oh, I think I’ve hit the jackpot with you, Pit.” She moaned, leaning forward, so close that her body was almost parallel to his, lips lined up as if to kiss. “Maybe I’ll keep you.”

“I’ll never submit!” He cried. His protest was somewhat undermined by the furious thrusting he was giving her, desperately shoving upwards as she rode him.

“Would you like that, boy? To be my little pet angel, keeping me all the company I could ever need with that darling dick?”

“I…” Pit started to speak. His arms weren’t thrashing anymore, and his legs weren’t kicking out in a vain attempt to slip free. He was too busy feeling the tight grip of Bayonetta’s cock, too engrossed watching her bouncing tits and gazing at her naked, sweaty body as she used him like a toy. 

“Oh, you’d have to follow all my commands, Pitty boy. But I’d milk your dick whenever I like, and empty your balls as much as I wanted. And I’d want it a _lot_ , let me tell you.” She was so close to him that he could feel her breath across his cheeks, her eyes sharp with want through her butterfly-rimmed glasses, pixie-cut hair framing her face with swaying grace.

“I...I...” He trailed off, her mouth so, so close to his. 

“Just say the word...and you’ll be mine, Pit.” She whispered, still moving atop him, still feeling his needy thrusts.

“I...want it!” Pit sobbed and whimpered, desperately fucking upwards into Bayonetta’s tight, warm, wet cunt as she bounced atop him. “Please, Bayonetta!”

“That’s _mistress_ from now on.” She corrected, but before he could adjust himself, she dived forward to kiss him, stifling his words as her undulating, tensing cunt gripped his dick powerfully. Pit moaned into her mouth as he came, balls throbbing as they emptied themselves into her, filling her with the warm, sweet cream of a defeated angel.

Pit didn’t even notice that Bayonetta had released his arms from her heels until she’d started grinding and swiveling her hips atop him, and by then he was thrusting in time with her motions. He’d make a good boytoy.

* * *

“You fuck well, for a stranger.”

“You fuck well, for, well, being you.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” Urbosa growled even as she thrust back towards Bayonetta, frowning and holding herself on her side with her arms.

“Oh, nothing.” Bayonetta smirked, distracting the Gerudo leader with another grinding motion. 

Both women were on their sides, grinding their pussies together while they jostled for balance. The desert chieftain was tall, nearly as tall as Bayonetta herself, and couldn’t have been more different. She was bulky and muscular where Bayonetta was lithe and svelte, gruff where Bayonetta was suave, direct where Bayonetta teased...the list went on. 

Bayonetta generally didn’t adhere to the belief that “opposites attract”, but then again, her own conception owed a debt to the adage, and her fascination with this amazonian beauty furthered that hypothesis. The witch liked to think of herself as fiercely independent, but Urbosa was a testament to just how strong a leader and vanguard could be. She was the light of her people, the object of adoration for many more...and a curious investment to Bayonetta.

But Urbosa would not be toyed with, and Bayonetta would not tear down a strong woman who had earned every bit of respect she held. And so an offer to sit down and talk like people, like _equals_ , became so much more.

“You’ve...you’ve done this a fair bit, haven’t you?” Bayonetta hissed, short-cut hair matted with sweat as a _slap_ rang out from where her pussy lips slammed against Urbosa’s. Whenever they separated, the fluid of their arousal shimmered in strands, bonded by their sweat between their legs 

“Is that a serious question?” Urbosa countered, pushing back hard and grunting when their clits jostled together, two tense, eager nubs rolling and rubbing from the force of their scissoring.

“I just thought…”

“I live in a town populated exclusively by women, and rule over the desert where they live. I can count on one hand the number of men that I consider worthy of my affection, and therefore worthy of fucking me. They are fine men, but few nevertheless, for I am more discerning than my sisters.” Urbosa narrowed her eyes tauntingly. “Do you really have to ask?”

“I suppose that was silly of me.” Bayonetta admitted, rolling her hips and clenching her thighs around Urbosa’s bellybutton and firm, tight ass to hold their cunts together, their lower lips slipping against each other, leaving them pleasantly raw.

“Yes, it was.” Urbosa chuckled at Bayonetta’s surrender, the closest that the witch had ever come to any sort of defeat during her world-hopping travels. But Urbosa was an equal, and she knew she’d been played.

They swore and sweated and slid their pussies alongside each other until they could take no more, and their legs pressed tightly against their partner’s stomachs and backs as they held each other close in their climax. They gushed onto and into their counterpart’s cunts, soaking the inside of their thighs with perspiration and the fluid of their orgasms, Bayonetta’s head afire with the incessant pounding sensation of a well-earned peak. 

“Again?” Urbosa asked when they finally had the energy to speak. 

“ _Now_ who’s asking the silly questions?” Bayonetta grinned cheekily as she untangled herself from Urbosa and crawled atop her, flipping backwards so her tongue hovered above the cunt she’d just been grinding against. She dipped her head down to taste...and then aimed lower, her tongue prodding the tight, puckered star of Urbosa’s asshole.

The Gerudo woman sighed in relief, her own tongue questing up towards Bayonetta’s back entrance. Strong women thought alike, it seemed. 

Dominating others was fun, but maybe finding those who could match Bayonetta’s might be worth her while as well.

* * *

But perhaps she’d aimed a little too high, and fallen afar from the target. 

No, that wasn’t fair. He was good, with a nice, thick cock and the sculpted form to please her, so different from the angel that she’d dominated. His silver locks shimmered in the light, and when he leaned forward to grab the ribbons wrapped around the tall spire of her hair, she felt the power and control in his grip while he slammed into her.

If only he’d shut up.

“Now _that’s_ what I’m talking about! Witches falling into my lap...eh, do I really need to go on?”

“No, you really don’t.”

“Well, too bad, ‘cuz I’m gonna!” Dante cackled, pulling back on Bayonetta’s hair-ribbon to give himself leverage as he slapped her ass and plugged her pussy from behind. 

She’d been drawn to him, she admitted, as another person of two worlds and two minds. Him, born of demon and human, and herself, of mismatched mages. Maybe it had been too much to hope that his experience had tempered him, but Bayonetta wouldn’t pretend that he wasn’t _really_ laying into her in all the right ways.

“Boo-ya! Man, that’s the stuff!” He hollered, gripping her hip for a particularly powerful thrust into her cunt that left his balls slapping her clit, and that forced a moan out of Bayonetta. Normally, she’d never dare put up with someone so crude, so juvenile, or who demanded so much submission from her. But every time Dante bottomed out in her, the head of his dick slamming as far into her as he could go and threatening to batter her womb, Bayonetta let a little more of her annoyance fade in favor of focusing on what drew her to this devil hunter.

Superhuman powers? Not inherently of interest, but he had a style to them and a laughing approach to his fights that reminded her of herself. And he _was_ strong, most certainly, and capable of remarkable achievements.

Easygoing? Just about to a fault: he took his conflicts almost less seriously than she did, in spite of all that assailed him, but that same carefree attitude meant that he avoided the dour brooding that plagued so many otherwise enticing men.

And, most importantly—she could not emphasize it enough, even as the evidence was rammed into her over and over, enough for her legs to buckle and her whole body to quake—he knew what he was doing when it came to sex. He was a hopeless dork, but somehow, that energy and exuberance translated into a raw exercise of fucking well enough, and the sheer volume and depth of his penetration and movement overrode the fact that he had the subtlety and finesse of a dead angel.

“That’s it...that’s it!” Dante yelled, pulling her hair back hard enough that Bayonetta’s back arched like a bow, bending until she rose off her hands and her front half was lifted to be positioned alongside him at an angle, her knees still planted firmly on the ground. “It’s showtime!”

“My, my!” She teased, finding the space to speak at last. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were done! How disappointing, dearie.”

“Done?” He scoffed, leaning forward so that his rough stubble dragged against her neck, his lips at her ear. “This party’s just getting started, missy.”

He laughed and nipped at her earlobe before pushing into her so hard that Bayonetta swore she saw stars. She had no idea how she’d come out of this anything but bruised...but, at last, the promise of such strong treatment tipped her over. She gritted her teeth to disguise her moans, but her clenching, tensing cunt told Dante all he needed to know.

“Looks like daddy’s still got the touch.” He said in a singsong voice. She was about to chastise him for his choice of words when his voice trailed off into a hoarse groan, and then he was cumming, filling her with all the pent-up seed of an overworked, perpetually frustrated mercenary. His nuts let loose such a volume of cum that Bayonetta swore she’d be swollen by the end of it, and when he finally finished, he simply sighed in relief and released her hair to rest his hands on her shuddering rear.

“As I was saying...how disappointing.” Bayonetta smirked, wiggling her butt at Dante with his dick still in her slit. “All your talk, and then you’re one and done.”

“This ride never stops, Bayonetta. Care for me to show you how far it can go?” Dante chuckled, slipping his still-hard cock out of her slit and slapping it against her backside, watching her ass jiggle with the blows of his shaft. His hands spread her buttocks, the head of his dick prodding her asshole...and then he slipped inside, still wet from cumming in her.

Bayonetta smiled to herself, confident that he couldn’t see. Maybe there Dante was more of a kindred spirit than she’d thought. She could certainly see a lot of herself in him...or him in her, as it were.

* * *

“My darlings, you’re amateurs. Let a real woman show you how it’s done.”

Bayonetta had intruded upon what two young women had supposed was a secret moment, and they couldn’t have been happier with the invasion of their privacy. What Raven and Starfire had once justified as “practice” and “testing the limits of meditation” had evidently just become an excuse for them to fuck each other’s brains out. 

Now, they were on their knees, paying reverence to a third party in what was once their duo. Raven had her gray lips locked onto Bayonetta’s balls, suckling and slurping on them with loud, wet gulps, while Starfire’s orange mouth encircled the head of the witch’s dick, licking and humming around that thick, heavy shaft. Their hands were on each other’s lengths—Raven’s gray fingers on the brighter cock of Starfire, whose own hand grasped the other girl’s dick—and stroking in time with their slow sucking.

“That’s it...that’s a good witch, and a good...um, alien.” Bayonetta stumbled over her words, blinking away the confusion as Starfire released her dick with a powerful _pop_!

“Actually, friend Bayonetta, I am a Tamaranian! Of a far-off planet, yes, but…”

“Star,” Raven released Bayonetta’s testicles reluctantly, silencing Starfire with a squeeze of her orange cock. “Shut up and suck.”

“Yes, quite. Listen to your friend, Starfire, and be a good cocksucker for your mistress.” Bayonetta sighed happily as her two newest pets returned to their task. The half-demon’s tongue curled around one of the witch’s nuts, her teeth grazing the folds of skin, while the Tamaranian enthusiastically got right back to latching her lips to Bayonetta’s cockhead. Their hands kept sliding up and down each other’s shafts, moving out of sync with their motions on their mistress’s length and balls, and she gripped their hair to bring their attention back to her.

“I’d dearly love to paint both your faces, dearies, but I’ve got a better idea. Get up, pets.” She said, pulling them upwards without giving them a chance to argue. Both girls rose at her command, dicks at the ready, waiting while Bayonetta maneuvered them to her satisfaction with their cockheads brushing together against hers, all three shafts rubbing together. Their lack of height didn’t impede her from thrusting her hips forward to let her longer, thicker dick slide against the smaller lengths of Starfire and Raven, the trio groaning and trembling in unison at the sensation of all those hot, slick cocks slipping against each other.

Her hands on their shoulders, Bayonetta set the pace, rolling her pelvis to force her cock forward and back, the folds of skin along her shaft stretching down when her cockhead was thrust to its limit against the other pair, then rolling back with her withdrawal. Starfire moaned with a light, high chiming sound, her orange dick the trembling and tensing as it was sandwiched between that of the others, while Raven grit her teeth and moaned huskily at the pulsing throb of measuring two heartbeats with her cock.

“That’s it, girls...fuck, there we go…” Bayonetta crooned, feeling a drop of sweat roll down from her close-cut bangs to _plop_ on her cockhead. Their three nutsacks were swollen and eager, anticipating the crescendo of grinding, rubbing heat that might spark a climax.

“E...even better than that one moment, with Robin and Beast Boy…” Starfire whimpered, digging her fingers into Bayonetta’s bicep.

“Star…” Raven moaned, leaning towards the other Titan. Bayonetta didn’t stop her, and as the two women kissed, drooling and humming, their sliding, grinding dicks and slapping balls worked themselves into a frenzy.

With a yowl, Starfire came first, her orange cock shuddering and nuts twitching as she spewed her load all over her partners, the slick fluid scattering across their tits, dicks, and stomachs. Raven was next, hissing in delight as the jerking motions of her cock gave her the lubrication to move even harder, working the cream into a froth between their dicks as she enjoyed her own peak. 

“Well...well done, girls, _fuck_. Here’s your treat!” Bayonetta called out as her massive rod swayed and slapped against the dicks of her partners, unleashing a flood of spunk that overshadowed the cumshots of the Titans. Her balls unloaded all they had, dwarfing the nutsacks of Raven and Starfire, until everyone’s dicks, front, and legs were left a white, milky, hot mess.

“Good work, my sweets.” Bayonetta cooed, patting their heads demeaningly. “Now, clean me off, and then I’ll fuck your arses. Who wants to get rawed first?”

Both teens dropped to their knees, eager and willing, and the witch smirked in satisfaction at another productive venture.

* * *

Her escapades across the worlds were wide-ranging, and covered more ground than she ever would be able to perfectly recall. Shorter entertainments were meant to be enjoyed in the moment, and not lingered over.

In a city descended into undead anarchy, a goody two-shoes cop had fallen for a woman with almost as much domineering allure as Bayonetta herself...and more blatantly ulterior motives. Competing with Ada Wong for Leon Kennedy had been fun, and a great way to match wits with another lady at her own game. Especially if it involved Bayonetta and Ada sucking both of Leon’s nuts, trying to drive him towards one of them with nothing but their honeyed words, skilled lips, and tight holes. They took turns bouncing on his cock, squeezing it with their asses and pussies till he stuffed them full of his cream. They pillowed his length between their tits, covering him in lipstick marks before squishing their rears around that adorably girthy dick. The witch and the agent cooed about just how sweet and loveable of a man Leon was while they trapped his shaft between their breasts and butts until he couldn’t take it anymore, and he showered both femme fatales in his eruption. When the poor boy was exhausted and spent, Ada had the confidence to give Bayonetta a knowing smirk and challenging glare, and so she left Ada and Leon to their own devices. But she didn’t consider it a concession. Not in the slightest.

A lonely bachelorette, closer to fossils and gemstones than any potential partner, sighed and swooned in her island home, keeping companionship with strange creatures she called friends. Olivia had never known what she was missing, and once Bayonetta had gently wormed her way into the woman’s heart and bed, would probably never find exactly what she sought. But she’d been a good lay, so easily reduced to trembling limbs and gasping breaths, all her power useless under Bayonetta’s lips.

A wounded old warrior, one-eyed and betrayed, a relic of a world that claimed it didn’t need him anymore. He passed his days reliving glory, embodying an ideal that never really existed, and Bayonetta couldn’t resist such a sad, sweet man. Reinhardt found comfort in her control, and she found delight in his mighty, powerful grip, her legs wrapped around his thick waist and gloved fingers digging into his back while he did as she asked, like a good knight. She was happy to play the part of princess, in a fashion.

A kickboxer, devoted to battle and bluster, justice, and self-improvement. Her mighty thighs, lined with sinew and strength, called to Bayonetta, and she devoured this yelping warrior right up. Chun-Li came undone on the tip of her tongue, those lovely legs gripping Bayonetta’s cheeks as she tangled her hands in the witch’s tall hair. The martial artist returned the favor in kind, and Bayonetta was paid back well for her investment.

A mayoral secretary, fuzzy and sweet, with a kind word for every occasion and a loving smile for every guest. Bayonetta wouldn’t dare touch the girl herself, but she gave the lass a glimpse into every world that she could travel, and it wasn’t long before Isabella had her own taste of every pretty anime boy she could desire. Broody and dour, sweet and kind...no matter what they were, they all gave Isabelle what she wanted. Last Bayonetta had checked, the girl was shouldering guns and mowing down monstrosities alongside a towering figure in green armor, yowling with glee as she fired bullet after bullet. Good for her.

When it was all done, and she was back in her own world, Jeanne greeted her with a smile and a kiss, and the two old friends enjoyed something simpler together, tangled up in their limbs and flowing, magical locks.

Or it would have been, if another pair hadn’t joined them. Another Bayonetta, the mirror image of herself, save for a spiral of black hair. And another Jeanne, with a closer-cropped pixie cut, just like Bayonetta had now.

Sometimes, home was best, even if it was terribly complicated.


End file.
